Our Fake Eyes
by didyoujustmosbyme
Summary: They don't know what their love caused. Makorra AU. Based on Romeo & Juliet.
1. these

**Ok so this is my first LoK fanfic. I'm still working on two Spitfire fics but since it's Makorra week and I'm drawing Makorra every day I decided to write a story for one of my MW works. It belongs to day 4, Crossover, but I posted it as a normal fic since it also can be an AU. The main story is based on Romeo and Juliet...**

**Oh and it's just a drabble. Dunno if I'm gonna continue it or not, but I think I won't. At least not until I finish my other two fics and survive three more weeks with studying until my language exam.**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

"You seem a bit bored, Avatar Korra", she heard a low voice behind her. She took a deep breath. Everyone considered this voice kind and polite, but somehow, she got annoyed every time she heard it. She could only hope it'll change in time.

"I assure you, Noatak", she answered, turning her head towards him, "I am completely entertained."

"Glad to hear that", he said, bowing meekly.

Korra cleaned her throat. "Before you continue amusing my dear family", she started, making clear that she wanted him to leave, "I would ask you one more thing."

He nodded politely, but she didn't wait for any kind of answer.

"No one, except for my family of course, knows here who I am. So if you could make an exception for one night and simply call me Korra, I would be glad."

"As you wish, Korra."

He bowed again before leaving. She let out a sigh.

_How could my father choose him?_ she thought. _I can't even survive a ball with him on my side, not my entire life..._

She shook her head, trying to forget about Noatak, about his annoying brother: councilman Tarrlok, who watched every step of hers, about her father, and about uncle Tenzin. She watched Ikki and Jinora dancing with some guys. Of course she couldn't see their faces, but it was easy to recognize someone who you live with, even if they are wearing a blue mask.

It was her eighteenth birthday, but she didn't feel like it is about her. Her father organized lots of balls, and hers was not different from the other ones previously.

Everyone was dancing, and she, she was just standing there, next to her family. Everyone knew, even behind the mask, that she's Korra, daughter of Tonraq, fiancée of Noatak. Of course they didn't know about some other things, for example, her being the Avatar. It could be dangerous, if they would know it.

She looked around once again. Yes, everyone was dancing... except for a group of teenagers. Teenage boys, actually.

They were standing in a corner and talking. She was sure she hadn't seen them before.  
One of them, the shortest, looked like he's the funny one. He seemed like he's telling jokes or some kind of jesting stories. The other looked kinda sassy. His long, black hair was hanging on one side of his face, halfway covering his mask. And the third one...

Just when she turned her attention to him, she realized he was watching her all this time.

Of course all three of them were wearing masks, but it was clear he was looking at her. Their eyes met. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. He was leaning against the wall between the other two, his hands in his pockets, and showed no attention to his fellows but only her.  
Who are you? she asked herself. She was sure she hadn't seen anyone like him. His raven hair looked perfect, his small grin made her want to know more about him. Not just more, but _everything_.  
They were staring at each other for long minutes, when she made her decision. She made one step towards him before looking around, to make sure he won't think she's breaking the eye contact because she's rejecting him. She looked at his father: he was still chatting with his brothers, Tenzin and Bumi. Asami, her dearest friend was still dancing and flirting with Shady Shin. And Lin, her second mother, who taught her everything she knew (except for her bending, considering that Lin was a non-bender) was standing next to a column. She was watching her, of course. Korra started to think what to say to her as an excuse, but Lin simply nodded.

_Go_, she formed with her mouth. _Have fun_.

Thank you, she sent with her eyes. Then turned towards him again, and started to walk to one of the large doors. Those doors led to the balcony, she was sure about that.  
And to her relief, he decided to follow her. She heard the sassy one asking where he's going, but he didn't answer.

She opened the door and made her way into the dark. She could clearly see the white marble balcony, and she walked towards the edge of it. She put her hands to the cold balustrade, but of course she didn't feel the cold because of her long gloves.

She heard the door closing behind her, but she didn't move.

"You should be extremely bored if you decided to choose my company", he said. He was closer than she thought, and he was smiling.

"I was bored", she said, "until this moment."

He was standing next to her, scanning the dark in front of them, like he's trying to see the colorful flowers in the garden. "I don't think I am the person you want to spend some time with."

His voice was calming, and after hearing Noatak's artificial compliments, it was such comforting for her to hear it.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, really being curious.

"Why did you call me out here?" he asked back, ignoring her question.

"I didn't... call you", she whispered, "I just..."

She looked away, then back at him, then moved her hands towards her mask to remove it.

"Don't", he said, grabbing her hands. She noticed he's also wearing gloves, mittens, actually. She looked up at him, but she couldn't see his eyes because of the shadows.  
Before she could answer, he gently touched her cheeks, then moved his other hand, grabbed her mask at its beak, and slowly removed it.

She noticed that his eyes looked down at her neck for a second.

"I am not wearing my betrothal necklace in public", she said.

"Why, do you wear it at home?" he asked with a grin.

She sighed. "Actually, I don't wear it at all."

He put her mask down to the balustrade.

"You didn't recognize me", she said. "Everyone here knows who I am. Even behind the mask. But you didn't know it until you saw my face."

She said it quickly, still she was scared of the answer she could have.

"I just had to make sure", he answered, turning away. She reached her hands to his mask but he stepped back.

And when he moved, she could see a flash of gold behind that mask.

"Look at me", she said, moving closer. "Look into my eyes."

And so he did.

Her heart started beating, she could hardly breathe.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, but other questions crossed her mind. _Does he know about me? What does he want? Is he here to take me to them? To kidnap me?_

_C'mon, don't be stupid. You can protect yourself._

"I just want to have fun", he answered. His smile slowly disappeared, he looked confused. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Well, you couldn't", she said.

"Korra", he said. "I'm not here to make trouble."

She gasped. "But you're a firebender. You belong to them."

"Yes, I'm a firebender", he said, leaning closer. "But I decide where I belong."

She reached her hands again, and this time, he didn't stop her. Her fingertips were inches away from his face.

"Miss Korra!" someone shouted.

She quickly stepped back and grabbed her own mask.

"The guards", she whispered. "I have to go back."

He nodded, and was about to turn away.

"Can I see you again?" she said without thinking.

He blinked. "I didn't know you want to..."

"I want", she nodded quickly. Then, after a second hesitation, she put her palm on the sides of his face to pull him closer, and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm and soft, and he kissed her back.

"Miss Korra!"

She let go, put her mask on, and ran back to the door. As she stepped in, she felt a hand grabbing hers, and her heart was beating like crazy. But it was just Asami.

"The guards are looking for you", Asami said in surprise. "Where have you been?"

She looked behind herself to see the three boys again, laughing at something. The one who was standing in the middle, smiled at her.

She turned back to Asami.

"I just... had some fun."

Asami rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**please review!**


	2. violent delights

**Well well.**

**You guys wanted me to continue it, so here you are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Glad to see you joining us!" Tahno greeted him, his voice full with irony. "Now you can be so nice and tell me where _the fuck_ you just have been?"

"Shut up", Mako answered as he laid back to the wall. "No one can know about this."

"I see", Tahno replied slowly, "Coz that's why we came here, right? To pick up some chicks..."

Then he showed a bit more attention to his drink. Mako turned away.

He saw her, chatting with another girl, but she wasn't really listening. For a second, she looked behind her back and their eyes met. He couldn't help it and smiled at her. Her lips, still swollen from the kiss, returned the gesture. Then she followed her friend and joined her family.

Mako knew that his brother's staring at him, but he didn't remove his eyes from her.

"Just don't get caught, okay?" Bolin whispered. "Noatak could kill you."

_It's worth it_, he wanted to answer, _she's worth everything_.

But he just nodded, "I can take care of myself, Bo."

"I know."

Tahno's glass was empty, so he decided to continue entertain them.

"You know", he said, pointing a finger at Korra's friend, "I think she's less dangerous. And _much_ prettier."

"Shut up", Mako repeated himself. "We should go."

"C'mon, why?" Tahno put him arm on Mako's shoulder. "I was about to go and have fun _just_ like you did!"

"Of course", he answered, brushing his hand away. "But, unlike you, I know how to have fun without breaking any rules."

"Dude, we already broke the rules with coming here. And let me just point out that _you_ were the one who started eye-fucking with the princess!"

"I'm the boss, Tahno", Mako turned to him. "And we're leaving. _Now_."

"Since when are _you_ the boss?"

"Since you're drunk", Bolin answered instead of Mako, and grabbed one of his arms. "You were right", he turned to his brother. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Korra followed him with her eyes until the three of them left.

"What are you staring at?" Asami asked curiously.

"Nothing", she said, turning towards her. "I'm just... staring."

Asami sighed. "You're bored, aren't you?" she asked with an understanding smile.

"You have _no_ idea."

"You know..." she started, looking around. "We could leave, if you wish."

"My father would never let me."

"You can say you're feeling sick! I'll ask my dad if I can borrow the car. Some of the guards can also come if Tonraq's worried about your pretty ass."

Korra smiled in relief. "You're my _savior_, Asami."

She laughed, her voice like the song of a million birds. "Just go, tell daddy you're feeling bad. Oh, and don't let Noatak come with us."

"Wasn't planning to", Korra answered, looking at him for half a second. "Every day that passes", she sighed, "I hate him even more."

Asami tightened Korra's hands. "We'll figure out something. Just like we always do."

Korra looked at her dad, and so did Asami.

"Go", she whispered, then let go and started searching for Hiroshi. Korra took a deep breath.

_Just go and try too look sick, _she thought._ It won't be hard._

* * *

Mako was laying on his bed, the mask in his hands. He remembered how she wanted to put it off, to see his face. He remembered how scared she was when the guards called.

He didn't except her to kiss him. It was surprising.

Surprising and _wonderful_. He smiled at the memory.

Tahno and Bolin were sleeping. It was the middle of the night, only an hour after they have left. They were in Mako's parents' house. Of course, his and Bo's parents won't come home.

They were alone since a very long time.

Tahno was their only family. A cousin. His parents - also dead. But it was just because of a car accident.

Mako's parents' story was different.

A firebender killed them. He firstly attacked his mother, and her, being a non-bender, was unable to protect herself. His father was too late. The firebender killed them both.

Bolin wasn't at home, just him. He saw all of it.

Mako shook his head to forget about their faces which he saw every night in his dreams. He was a firebender, just like the man who made an orphan out of him and Bo. And he hated it.

He looked at Tahno's face. He was in peace while sleeping and snoring quietly. He was only twelve when he moved here, eight years ago. Still he was older than them, but always acting like a child.

Mako turned to his other side, holding his mask in his hands. Maybe this time, she'll dream about her. Her lips, as they touched his, her face, as she let go.

And her voice, when she was hoping for another meeting.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but I decided to introduce more and more characters and show another little pieces from this big puzzle:)**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**until then, please review!**


	3. have

**Here's the new one, full with little puzzle pieces! Hope you like it:))  
**

* * *

Korra shook her head.

"Ah, come on!" Asami cried. "Just a little detail! I have to know _something_ about him!"

They were in Korra's room, on the third floor of Tonraq's large and extremely elegant house. Tonraq believed her, when she said she's not feeling okay, and let her leave with Asami – and Lin, of course.

But Korra was happy about Lin. It was always good to have her around.

They were still in their fancy clothes, but as soon as they left the ball Korra got rid of her gloves. When they got home she did the same with her makeup.

"Please, Korra!" Asami continued. Korra bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll stop", Asami raised her hands "_If_. You tell me one little thing."

Korra sighed. "Fine. One little thing is... fine."

Asami smiled. "Let me think", she said. "What do I want to know..."

_Just not the eye colour_, Korra begged. _I couldn't lie to Asami._

Asami's face lightened up. "...his name!" she whispered with an excited smile.

"Errm..." Korra gasped.

"What is it?" Asami leaned closer.

"I..." Korra didn't know what to say. How could she forget about it? He knew who she was, but she didn't even ask about his...

"I don't know it", she answered. That one sentence made her sad. She wished that she could tell his name to Asami, because that would mean that... that she knows it too.

But she didn't.

"Oh, spirits", Asami said. "Can I ask something else?"

"I don't know much..." Korra started, but her voice was low, so Asami didn't hear it.

"What does he bend?" she asked, like it was just a simple question.

Korra frowned. Asami wasn't looking at her: she didn't notice it at first.

_I can't lie._

"Asami", Korra started. "You can't tell this to _anybody_."

"Am I mad or what?" she laughed. "Of course I won't tell!"

"Promise."

Asami looked confused. "If you wish... I... I _promise_... Avatar Korra, that your little secret is completely safe."

Korra sighed. "Okay, so. He's... he's a..."

"Yes?"

Korra closed her eyes. "He's a firebender."

Asami's eyes widened. She stood up.

"Asami, I know how it sounds but –"

"What the... oh my, how did this... Jesus!" She covered her face and looked down at Korra between her thin white fingers. "This is bad."

Korra tried not to smile. "I have a thing for dangerous stuff, don't I?"

Asami just stood there speechless. Then, moments later, she burst out laughing. Korra couldn't help, she joined her, and they were laughing for several long minutes.

"Oh my _God_!" Asami shouted as she raised her hands and let herself fall into Korra's bed. "You really know how to live!"

Korra stood up to join her. The bed was big enough, they had enough place to sleep next to each other, or be up all night and chat, and it didn't change in the last ten years, even if they were much older.

Korra couldn't imagine what she would do without an understanding friend like Asami.

Asami turned to her. "And? What happened? What did he say? Does he like you-"

"Calm down", she answered. "I don't think it matters."

"What?"

"If he likes me or not. Nothing can happen between us."

"It still matters", Asami sighed.

Korra shrugged.

"Will you meet again?" Asami asked. Korra took a deep breath. "Well, I asked if I can see him again, so... I guess we will..."

"That is good news, so please, could you just smile a bit?"

So she did.

"That's more like it", Asami nodded.

They were laying there in a comfortable silence before Asami sat up.

"What's the time?" she asked.

"I'd say it's three... or four o'clock who knows..."

"Jeez, dad's gonna kill me!"

"The ball's not over", Korra sat up, looking out of her window. And she was right the lights were still up in the huge building a few streets further.

"He should be at home by now", Asami bit her lip.

"Then hurry", Korra smiled at her.

Asami nodded, then grabbed her coat. "I'll jump in tomorrow", she said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks", Korra waved back.

A few minutes later, she was sleeping.

* * *

"_Can I see you again?" she asked._

"_I..." he started, "I didn't know you want to..."_

_She nodded quickly. "I want."_

_Then, when he was just about to answer, he felt her hands on his cheeks, her fingertips behind his neck and she was kissing him, passionately._

_He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her._

"Morning, princess!"

"What?" Mako sat up quickly. He was in his bed, still holding the mask in his hands. Tahno was standing in front of him.

"Sun's rising", he said. "Thought you'd never wake up."

"Where's Bo?" Mako asked, looking around.

"Bathroom", he answered. "What's up with the mask?" he asked, pointing at his hand.

"Nothing", Mako said. "Doesn't your head hurt?" he added, looking up.

"Why would it?" Tahno shrugged. "I can survive a few glasses of champagne."

"Sure you can."

Mako stoop up. "What time is it?"

"Ten past eight", Tahno waved a hand. "Happy now?"

"Yes", he said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, there's something I need to do later."

"And what is it?"

Mako patted his shoulder. "_That_ is none of your business, Tahno", he said, smiling.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. "Korra! Korra, can I come in?"

Korra opened her eyes. "What is it?"

The door opened, and Tenzin stepped in, wearing his usual yellow-orange clothes. The sun was up. It must be afternoon, she realised. Korra quickly stoop up and fixed her hair.

"Hey", she said. "Sorry for the mess."

"It's fine" he sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You got used to it, I know", Korra added, smiling.

"Yes" he answered, but this time he didn't smile. Korra sit down in front of him. She was still in her beautiful, blue dress: it annoyed her.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked quietly. It was always easy to make Tenzin smile, even if he hardly ever laughed. But when they had training, and trainings were incredibly _hard, _when she did something right, she got a friendly smile for it.

"I've talked to your father several times", he sighed. "But he's not going to change his mind."

Korra gasped. "What... what did you do?"

"I asked if... if there's a possibility to delete the wedding, and –"

Korra quickly wiped her eyes. "Th-thank you... it... it really means a lot..."

She turned away. Maybe Tenzin won't notice the tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying: did she get touched because of his kindness or was she sad because of the wedding?

The wedding. It was _too_ close.

She wiped her eyes again.

"I don't think there's any other option" he said. "Even Senna talked to him. But he's relentless."

"Mom?" Korra asked, eyes wide. "Mom tried to... change his mind?"

"Just like Bumi, Kya, Unalaq and I did."

Korra wrinkled her eyebrows. "He usually listens to Unalaq, right?"

Tenzin nodded. "I'm glad you see the point. Your father wasn't this tough about anything, and believe me I know my brother very well."

Korra embraced her knees. "But it's not gonna help me", she whispered.

"I am really sorry, Korra", he said, standing up. "I wish there would be a way."

He was just about to leave when Korra asked: "Is it easier? After so many years?"

Tenzin stopped. "It's different, Korra. Me and Pema have been very good friends since ages. I.. _partially_ agreed with my father's decision."

"Well, we're not actually friends with Noatak", she said sarcastically.

Tenzin sighed. "Maybe it'll change with time."

He already left when Korra answered. "I don't think so."

* * *

**Liked it? No? Please review!**


	4. violent ends

**Newchapterrrrr**

**Hope you'll like it:D**

* * *

Korra wanted to get rid of her clothes. She never liked fancy things or skirts, not to mention jewelry. Of course, that wasn't the reason she never wore her betrothal necklace, but at least she wasn't lying when someone asked why there's nothing on her neck, when she's a fiancée and all.

She tried to pull the zippers, but after half an hour she still couldn't take off her dress.

"Need help?" she heard Asami's kind voice. Korra turned to see her closing the door behind her.

"_Please_", Korra said, turning her back towards her.

And finally, after twenty hours, she got rid of that dress.

"I thought I won't be able to breathe again", she sighed.

"You'll feel much better after a bath", Asami smiled, as she hung the dress up in Korra's wardrobe. "And then I can tell you some news."

"Good or bad?" she asked anxiously.

"Well", Asami started. "Better than nothing."

* * *

"You're going to see her, right?" Bolin asked. They were alone in the kitchen, Tahno went out for a walk a few minutes previously.

"I promised her", Mako answered.

"It's dangerous."

"I know."

"Mako", Bolin started, "you can't be serious! Guards are all around her house and also on the neighbouring streets, hiding in the dark, and if they find out who you are they'll sent you to prison, _or worse!_"

"I don't care!" Mako shouted, then sat down and covered her head into his palms. He never argued with his brother about anything.

"I have to see her, Bo", he said quietly. "There's no other chance. You have to understand."

"I understand", he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I don't want you to get caught."

"I'll figure it out, okay? I promise."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Korra stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to her room. The whole third floor was hers, and only hers, so no one interrupted her all day, except for very important things, for example when Tenzin visited her two hours ago.

"Do you want me to dry your hair?" Asami asked, as Korra entered the room, covered up in a towel and having an another one twirled around her wet hair.

Korra opened the balcony door. "Weather'll do it", she answered before stepping to her wardrobe to look for some clothes.

"I picked some out for you", Asami said behind her, then showed the soft blue skinny pants and the white top she had found.

Korra sighed. "What would I do without you?"

"Die in boredom?" Asami laughed. Korra put the pants and the top on, they were extremely comfortable. Much better than long skirts and tight dresses.

She stepped to the mirror. "How do I look?" she asked, shrugging, which meant that she doesn't really care.

"Pretty Avatar – at your service!" Asami stepped behind her. "You look amazing", she added.

It was hard to believe, compared to Asami who was next to her, in long, black boots and a fascinating red dress, her neck and her wrist covered in bijoux. But Asami was always honest to her.

Korra turned away from the mirror.

"So, what are the 'better than nothing' news?"

Asami smiled. "I know it's not a solution for all of your problems, but I talked to dad in the morning, and, well – you know, he does all the preparation work for your wedding, and..."

"Aaand?" Korra's face lightened up.

"He says good work needs time", Asami finished. "So, you got a plus month."

Korra didn't know what to say at first. "A... month?"

"I know it's not much, but –"

Korra wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you, Asami!" she whispered. "Thank you."

Asami returned the hug. "Anytime, girl."

* * *

It was dark when Asami left. Korra was laying on her bed, and in her boredom, she was practising with a glass of water. The water was floating above her, and she moved her palm slowly to keep it hovering.

Until she heard a bell ranging outside.

She knew this voice very well. It meant danger. It meant that the guards stepped into action.

Korra bent the water back to the glass quickly, and then ran out to the balcony. Under her, three of the guards were fighting with a boy. He was tall, and had black clothes on. It was easy to recognize his raven hair.

The guards raised their hands and water came out from their pockets: Korra knew they always have bottles full of water with them. The water turned into a cold sphere around the boy, and she could see he's not able to breathe.

She screamed, "STOP!"

Then, with a flash of bright light, everything went dark.

* * *

Mako felt the water around him, it was everywhere. He was freezing, and started to see black points behind his eyes.

"STOP!" he heard a voice screaming.

And it was over. The water _flew apart, _he fell to the ground, and hit his shoulder really hard. His leg still hurt. He felt dizzy, and tried to turn on his back.

He looked up to see two bare feet reaching the ground. A girl was standing there, air twirling around her. She looked like she's not actually standing, but floating inches above the ground. She raised her hands, then jumped and made a twist in the air, her legs up in the air, kicking in a rounded shape. Red flames were burning in the air, following the way of her toes. The guards stepped back, scared looks on their faces.

Mako coughed, his lungs were full with cold water.

"Leave him alone", he heard a voice. Voices, actually. One of them was familiar, but the others different, he never heard them before. They were speaking at the very same time.

"But..." one of the guards started, stepping closer to the girl, who was standing again, with clenched fists.

"No one will know about this", she said slowly, and he realised: every voice he heard before was coming out of her mouth. She looked into the eyes of every guard. "Especially not my father", she added, then turned to him. She had long, brown hair, her eyes were shining.

"Go", she said to the guards: they bowed and left quickly. Then, as she started walking towards him, the air stopped twirling, the bright light disappeared from her eyes, and she knelt down to him.

She touched his cheeks, gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Emotions returned to her face: she was worried.

Mako tried to focus. "Korra?" she whispered. "You're... you're the..."

"Yes", he heard her saying, before he passed out.

* * *

**Whooohooo things are getting exciting, right?**

**Let me know if it's good or bad!:)**


	5. and

**Did I promise some fluff? No?**

**You get it anyway!**

**Oh and in case I didn't mention, the story doesn't take its place in the age of R&J it's rather like the age of Korra, so they are in Republic City and stuff...**

**So, enjoy the new chap!;D**

* * *

Mako blinked. He was in a room where everything was orange and yellow and some friendly tone of pink. It looked like a tent which was made of soft silk.

He was sitting on the floor, his back was leaning to the side of a bed. A door was open next to him, fresh air came in and caused a cold feeling on his skin. And his right leg was covered in blood.

He hissed, because as soon as the realisation came, he started to feel the pain again.

"Do you want me to close that?" Korra said when she entered the room, pointing at the another door. _It has to be a balcony_, he thought.

"It's okay", he said. His skin was burning around the wound, but he didn't want to touch his leg, being afraid of worse pain. He rather looked up at her.

Korra had white top and blue pants on, her pants were halfway soaked with blood.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried.

"No", she shook her head, then looked at her pants. "It's your blood", she added quietly.

She knelt down next to him. "I wanted to wait until you wake up", she said, then touched his thigh, right above his wound. "It'll hurt a bit", she warned him, then grabbed the drape on his pants, cut it with her nails, and ripped the burned fabric out of the wound.

He bit on his fist to make sure not to shout. But _spirits_, it did hurt.

Korra's eyes widened. "It's... it looks terrible..."

"I wasn't paying attention", he said, trying to breathe. "And burnt myself."

She looked up. "I see you hit your shoulder, too..."

"It's not that bad."

Korra smiled, then, breaking eye contact, she stood up. "Stay here, and stay silent", she said, then quickly left the room.

Mako sighed as some fresh air reached the wound. Seconds later, she was already back, with a bowl full of water, and a towel in her hands.

She put them down next to him, then locked the door. She looked down at him, their eyes met again.

"Just a few minutes, and it'll disappear", she said, kneeling down. She grabbed the wet towel.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked, moving his leg further from the towel. As much as he knew, blood is not a thing which vanishes with washing powder.

"Of course", she answered, then put the towel on his leg. "I can't start healing when it's dirty."

He decided to stay silent and let her do whatever she's doing. Instead of speaking, he kept staring at her face, as she bit her lip just like she felt the same pain, and the way she wiped off the dirt of his thigh and knee. The wound was still ugly: his skin was burnt, he could see his own _flesh_. He turned back to her.

She put the towel down, then sit down on her ankles. She moved her palms above the bowl, then made a slow wave into his direction: the water followed, creating a bubble. She lowered her hands, and the water touched his skin.

He tightened his muscles.

"Relax", she whispered. He tried.

"I burnt myself more times than I can imagine", Korra started with a small smile. "My grandmother, Katara always healed me within a few minutes."

He smiled back, and tried to relax again.

"That's it", Korra said. "Of course my healing skills aren't _that_ good, so it'll take a while", she added.

They stayed in silence for hour-long seconds. Mako kept looking at her peaceful face: she was _so_ beautiful.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked suddenly.

Korra's fingers stopped moving for a moment, then she continued healing without looking up.

"Not that it was... bad", he added quickly. "I'm just curious."

"I just...", she started. "I don't know."

He didn't notice the end of his pain until she stopped, and bent the water back to the bowl. "It's done", she sighed. "Let me see your shoulder."

* * *

He didn't say anything while she was healing the scar on his shoulder. Still he kept looking at her, and it made her uncomfortable. Why did she kiss him, actually? She really didn't have an answer, even if he really would deserve knowing it.

She didn't look at him until she finished. She didn't realize how close they were. Then, when she couldn't sustain it any more, she looked at his face. In the bright light, she could _finally_ see him. His arched eyebrows, just as raven as his hair, his big eyelashes above his golden eyes, his straight nose. She lost control over the water: his shoulder was already fine, but this time she didn't put the water back to its place. It flowed down on his shirt. Neither of them did care.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. "They almost killed you."

"I promised", he answered, smiling. "But if I didn't, I would've come anyway."

She put her hands on the two sides of his face, it was almost like when she kissed him, but this time she didn't wear her gloves, he didn't have his mask on: there were no more fences between them.

"But why?" she asked, even more quietly.

"I wanted to see you", he said, returning her touch.

She felt a strange feeling inside. Her stomach hurt, it was like if he comes an _inch_ closer, she'll explode.

"I don't even know your name", Korra said.

When he answered, she felt his breath on her cheeks. "It's... Mako."

"Mako", she repeated. "Nice to meet you, Mako."

"The pleasure's mine", he answered. And then finally, _finally_ his lips touched hers, and she was burning. She moved closer to deepen the kiss. As their lips moved together, she felt something growing inside her. Something what was good and bad at the same time.

He slowly put his hands around her hip to pull her even more closer, when someone knocked on the door.

Korra let go and jumped to her feet. For a second, she looked at him and saw her own surprise in his eyes, then stepped to the door, unlocked and opened it for a few inches.

"Miss Korra", she heard a voice.

"Howl", she sighed, her muscles relaxing. "I thought it's someone else."

"Just me", the guard shook his head. "I wanted to apologize about... what happened previously."

"It's fine, Howl", Korra said. "I should be apologizing, I was so..."

"I understand", the guard said with a friendly smile. "Anyway, Miss Korra. If there's anything you need, we are here."

"Thank you, Howl."

"And", he added, "We'll make sure he gets home safely. Your father is on a meeting with the council, and your mother's having a bath, so I guess we can use the front door."

Korra nodded. "Thank you", she repeated. "It's really... kind, actually..."

The guard bowed, "Good night, my lady", he said before leaving.

She closed the door and leaned back to it.

"I should go", Mako started, standing up. She stayed where she was, looking at his face, trying to figure out what to say. The answer should've been 'Yes', but everything inside her shouted 'No'.

So she didn't speak.

Mako stepped to the door. "Are you gonna let me out?" he asked with a smile.

"Of... course", Korra said, blinking.

The hallway was dark.

Korra sighed. "So... I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Mako put his fingers under her chin to make her look up, then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Exactly", he whispered. And then, she was alone.

* * *

**Sooooo?**

**Good? Bad?**

**please review!:)**


	6. in

**Huh it turned out pretty long:D (for me it counts as long okay even if its 4 words more than the previous one)**

**(but there will be much longer chapters I'm absolutely sure)**

**Enjoooooooy!**

* * *

He got his hoodie on and followed the guards into the night.

"Are we going to walk like this?" he asked, when Howl closed the door behind them.

"Of course not", he shook his head. "You'll walk and we'll watch from further."

He nodded. "And why are you doing this?" he asked. His hands were in his pockets, he wasn't really paying attention to the guards, like they are only talking about the weather.

Howl raised an eyebrow. The other two guards already left, they were obviously hiding in the dark, waiting for Mako to start walking. "What do you mean?" Howl asked silently.

"Your job is to capture people like me", he started explaining. he felt like he's actually telling reasons why the guard should attack him. "Firebenders, earthbenders, anyone from the other side of the wall."

Howl slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. Our job is to protect the Avatar. And she made clear that you're not here to hurt her."

"I would never –"

Howl raised a hand. "I know. Shall we go then?"

Mako opened his mouth at first, then closed it and left Howl by the front door. He didn't turn back while walking, but he knew she's watching her from above. He smiled at the thought.

Even her being the Avatar made perfect sense. In the suburb, where he lived, people used to talk about the Avatar. Of course they didn't know who the current Avatar is, they only knew that she is a waterbender, which means she belongs to _them_, and they also knew that she's born when Avatar Aang died. But on this side of the wall, they had lot of young waterbender girls who were currently eighteen. There even was a possibility that the Avatar doesn't know who she really is.

Mako sighed. It all made sense, he just hadn't noticed it before. In town, the people didn't know much about the other side, because of the wall they had built hundred years ago to keep themselves safe from the others. But the suburb was on this side of the wall, even if it still belonged to the other. Or at least, fire and earthbenders were living there, staying out from the hatred and trying to live a normal life.

Mako knew why his parents had to die. Because they left Republic City to live in the suburb and gave up their job as spies. They never wanted to help murderers.

Her mother was a non-bender, his father was an earthbender, just like Bolin, and _he_ had to turn out being a firebender, and he hated it. He remembered how Korra looked at him when she found out. She was frightened. She was ready to protect herself. She knew how it's working on the other side, propably her father told her, that earthbenders gain the informations, and firebenders are the ones who attack. And she was ready to fight him.

He was almost at the end of a street, at the end of the waterbender territory. A few more steps and he'll be home.

* * *

A candle was making some light in the kitchen. Senna finished the shower and when Korra reached the door, she saw her sitting on a chair in her nightclothes, holding a newspaper in her hands and sadly staring at it.

"Mom?" Korra whispered as she widened the door. The newspaper fell out of Senna's hand.

"Korra", she sighed."You scared me."

"I'm sorry", she smiled at her mother.

Senna smiled back. "Why don't you come in?"

Korra gasped before entering the kitchen. "Is everything alright, mom?" she asked.

"Of course", Senna replied while taking the newspaper up and putting it back to the table. "I'm just... not really tired."

"Me neither", Korra smiled, then sat down in front of her. Senna looked at her knees, and as Korra's eyes followed, she realised she hadn't change her clothes since...

"What's on your pants?" Senna raised an eyebrow. "Is that...?"

Korra pulled her legs up and embraced them to cover the dark patch.

"Please don't tell dad", she started. "He's gonna kill me, or worse, he's gonna kill _him_..."

"_Him?"_

Korra looked down at her knees. "Nevermind."

Senna smiled. "You're not really good at keeping secrets, Korra. You never were."

"Because usually I can trust everyone who's around me", she replied. "But since councilman Tarrlok and his brother arrived, dad's _different_."

"I know", Senna sighed. "I don't really understand all this."

While staring at the table, Korra noticed what kind of newspaper Senna was reading. She reached out a hand to grab it and looked at the picture of her and Noatak, and he was embracing her and they were both smiling into the camera. She had seen it so many times that their smile looked completely fake for her. She sighed.

"You don't want this", she said quietly. "No one wants this except for dad."

"And the council", her mother added.

Korra nodded. "I don't really mind about it", she lied. The truth was, she didn't really mind before she met Mako. She knew she only finds Noatak annoying because they are forcing her to marry him.

"Except for the fact that dad's so tough", she finished. "If he would have normal reasons..."

"Maybe he has, he's just not telling them to us."

Korra gasped again. "He always told everything to us", she whispered.

Senna sighed. "I still don't know why are your pants covered in blood."

Korra smiled for a second. Since she was able to heal herself, she noticed that Senna's trying to worry less.

"It's not mine –" she started, when the front door opened, and Tonraq entered the room.

"I thought you'll be sleeping", he smiled at them. Korra quickly covered the blood.

"We were just chatting", Senna greeted him with a kiss. "Girly things, you know."

Tonraq nodded. "Was Asami here?" he turned to Korra, who quickly nodded. "She told me about the... date change."

"Okay", he nodded again. Korra scanned his face. He looked really tired, but there was something else, too...

He left before she could figure it out.

Senna was standing in the door. "We'll finish it", she promised. "You should go to sleep."

Korra nodded.

* * *

"Thank you", Mako turned to Howl. "I'll be fine from here."

"But..."

"Our flat is at the end of this street", he said. Howl nodded, and disappeared into the dark.

Mako removed his hoodie before knocking on the door.

Tahno opened it. "It's midnight", he hissed.

"But you're still up", Mako replied before going in. He saw Bolin sitting in the kitchen, almost like when he left him there.

They were waiting for him.

He sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Everything!" Tahno said before sitting down next to Bo. "We knew about _all_ your girls, Mako, but this time it's different. You can't make out with someone from _them_! I know we're staying out of this hatred stuff but the suburb still belongs to the other side, and in case you missed, that girl is the _fiancée of a councilman's brother_."

"She never wanted to marry him", Mako said.

"_Doesn't matter_!" Tahno replied. "It's too dangerous."

"Guess what, Tahno? I went to see her tonight and I survived."

"It was only once! What if next time you get caught? They could kill you, they could kill _all_ of us, just because you don't know when you have to stop!"

"I don't _need_ to stop!" he shouted back. "Her guards just walked me home because they know I'm important to her!"

"_Important_?" Tahno repeated. "And what are you expecting? She'll get married in a few months, and it doesn't matter if she loves her husband or not, the only thing they care about is that she's loyal to him. So I suggest you to stop this, whatever this is, before it gets _too serious_."

"I guess you're a bit late with that", Mako answered calmly. "Because I _love_ her."

And with that, he left them in the kitchen.

* * *

**Soooooo did you like it?**

**More feelings to come sooon!;)**

**Bye, and please review!**


End file.
